Twilight Titillation
by Anouk-Reid
Summary: Bella and Edward home alone, well fed and with no TV, how will they occupy themselves? Edward seems finally willing to do more than just a 'leg hitch'. Bella can think of a few things they could do but dare she hope... Please R&R E/B
1. Chapter 1

**'Twilight Titillation'**

_Author Note_

Set on a random night at the Cullen's house. Bella and Edward find themselves home alone. Unlike the disappointing 'leg hitch that went nowhere' scene, this evening goes much, much better for young (horny) Bella. In this story, I'm obviously borrowing the lovely Stephenie Meyer's characters and world (of course).

Chapter One

_Bella's perspective…_

His bronze hair was darker in the dim light of his house but his eyes were sparkly and eager. Butterscotch. Yum. He held my hand as we walked to the amazing library and ghosted kisses on my knuckles every so often. The huge worn chesterfield leather lounge dominated the room that was lit, like most of this wing of the house, by antique lamps. Books lined all of the walls, giving the room a close, intimate and quiet feel. The carpets were thick pile and golden and caressed my feet as I walked across it.

I nestled into the corner of the couch, cross-legged under my three quarter length skirt, something that Alice had insisted I wear tonight for some reason in a text sent before she went hunting. I had a slight anxiety buzz and fluttery stomach wondering what we were going to do now. After all, there was no TV in this room, we were both well fed after a hearty dinner – me, a dinner of frittata and salad, - Edward, a young buck earlier in the day and well there was the most important detail I could hardly believe... we were alone.

Edward sat close, facing me. He smiled as he gently tucked my hair behind my ear. Without something to occupy my hands with and to stop from launching myself onto this perfect creature, I nervously reached for a book that was face down and open on the floor near the couch. As I flipped it up I realized it was very old and written in a language I had never seen before, maybe Romanian? Whatever it was, I didn't understand a word of it. "Are you reading this? It looks good. What's it about?" Oh great, nervous chatter, just what I needed.

The book slipped easily from my hands as he took it from me and placed it on the side table behind the couch. As I looked back to him, mind churning with another mundane question among the other thousand excited and hopeful feelings boiling to the front of my brain, I realised he was leaning into me and was very close. My breathing hitched a little and I felt my ears get hot and pulse race ahead in anticipation. Placing one hand on my knee, Edward gently brushed his other hand across my cheek and tucked my hair behind my other ear before resting his palm on the side of my neck. His hands were cool and strong.

I leaned forward, my hands resting on his chest as he brought me closer to him as he had reached into my hair to cradle the back of my head.

His buttery eyes held my murky brown ones and seemed to be asking silently if this was okay. I responded by gently pulling on his t-shirt. That seemed to be all the affirmation he needed, the next thing I knew, his lips were on mine, his tongue gently probing my mouth, slowly, lightly and my head was spinning. Wow, this man could really kiss! His breath was sweet and cool and his kiss constant and smooth.

Both of his hands were in my hair now – how did he know that was one of the sexiest things he could do to me? My hands were still on his chest, his t-shirt soft and yielding. I moved one of my hands up to gently trace from his collarbone to nape and paused at his neck. No heartbeat of course. Meanwhile, mine raced onwards in a mad and excited beat.

He held my bottom lip between his smooth lips for a brief moment, flashed his eyes open at me (had I been staring at him this whole time?) and then he grinned cheekily – god knows what he saw on my face - probably the shocked and delighted face of a girl who could not believe her luck. I closed my eyes and he resumed kissing me, softly and deliciously, exactly how I liked to be kissed, our tongues gently moving across each other and lips soft and sweet.

He shocked me by planting a peck on the tip of my nose and then on each of my cheeks before using his hands that were now firmly woven into my hair to tilt my head back and he began to kiss down my jaw line to my collarbone. He tilted my head wherever he felt like it and I obeyed as easily as dough, revelling in the soft moist kisses he was leaving all over my neck and collarbones, jaw and face. My own hands were gently tracing the strong forearms that held my head captive and then when I felt him gently sucking on my neck, just where it meets shoulder, a cold shiver ran through me and my hands went back to his t-shirt to pull him closer to me.

One of his hands left my hair and travelled down my back, his palm flat against the small of my back just edging under my shirt onto my skin, the cool pressure of his hand gently pulling me forward. I broke away and leaned back to uncross my legs, momentarily getting a breath and wondering how long my legs had been asleep under me, when he literally pulled me on top of him as he suddenly reclined onto the couch, his hand reaching further underneath my shirt up my back, his other hand tracing down from my neck down my side until he was holding me tight just under my rear at the top of my thigh, crushing me to him in all the right places. My hands were planted on the couch cushions on either side of him.

His lips travelled towards my ear and muttered something so quickly and quietly I didn't understand what he said. Not that I cared, he could have said anything and I would have agreed. I gasped as he started to lick up and down my neck, his right hand still within my shirt sliding around to the front of my bra and cupping my breast in a firm massaging embrace. I tried to move to the side of the couch to free one of my hands to do some exploring of my own but still keep my weight off of him when his mouth returned to mine, this time with more pressure and with both of us breathing a lot quicker and shallower.

In a quick move that showed me the strength and speed he had to hide away from other humans, he slipped out from beneath me and easily, as if I weighed nothing at all, rolled me beneath him. All of a sudden I was in his place, on my back on the couch with Edward hovering over me. I blinked a couple of times in shock and then looked into his eyes which were dilated and looking at me with such desire I thought I would blush myself to death. He brushed the hair from my face, smiled like a cat that got not only the canary but the cream too and dipped down to kiss the hollow at the base of my neck.

"Bella," he murmured. It was the first thing he'd said since this epically hot make out session started (at least that he meant for me to hear) and it stirred something in my stomach, in a deep, warm place.

"Yes," I said, between gasps.

"Am I doing anything you don't want me to do?" he asked, the tension roiling under every word.

"No. I.. I want more Edward. Please," I whispered. Silently, I was begging for him to continue along the same vein he had started since we sat on the couch.

"You know I can't resist it when you say please," Edward's eyes were burning into mine, a look I couldn't place on his face. Was this it? Was I going to finally get something I had wanted from Edward for a VERY long time? I couldn't hide the hope that suddenly shone on face or the extra fast splutter that my heart made as it raced ahead.

He lowered the rest of himself onto me, kissing me deeply. I reached into his hair and held him close as I hooked my leg around and felt him hard against my inside thigh. His hand reached down and he gripped me behind my knee to hitch my leg higher, our bodies pinned against each other. Incredibly hot. Incredibly surreal. Incredibly sexy.

I really needed to do something about these clothes.

*Will publish Chapter Two next week.


	2. Chapter 2

Right, so the clothes were now in our way, I decided. If I had a willing and ready Edward on top of me, I certainly wasn't putting up with barriers at this point.

I pulled the bottom of my shirt up and over my breasts before he registered what I was doing and he sat back, resting on his knees, breathing deeply, and watching me. Self conscious as always, I stopped, grabbed his hand to bring him back to me but instead he brushed my hand aside with a small furrow between his brow and finished what I started and brought my top over my head, placing it over the arm of the couch.

I sat up properly and pulled his t-shirt over his head, his hair was a bronze ruffled mess and I brushed my hands through it. If I could remember one thing from my human life when I finally became a Cullen, it would be to see Edward's lovely face, in this moment, his lips red and slightly swollen from our kisses. I knew better than to mention it though as it could be the thing that would break this amazing freedom Edward was showing and put a stop to the action I was finally getting.

Edward reached behind him without taking his eyes off of mine and stroked the length of my leg from my ankle up my calf and underneath my skirt. Deftly he brushed his hand over my mound then hooked his fingers around the top of my underwear and pulled them down. I laid back and bent my knees up and slipped my feet free of my underwear, marvelling at how comfortable I was with this turn of events and quietly congratulating myself for not insisting something stupid, like passing out from lack of oxygen. That's right Bella, I thought, just keep breathing.

He groaned then and lowered himself onto me, kissing my mouth, his tongue cool and soft, his lips everywhere - my hair, my ear, my eyelids, my throat, my collarbone, my chest, my ribs, my stomach. Wait, holy crap I thought, is he going to go down on me! A flood of embarrassment washed over me, this was heading into territory I had only dreamed of, literally dreamed of up until this point. I tried to bring his head back up to my face and cease his journey south but he just looked at me questioningly – the little furrow between his brow marking his uncertainty at my actions. I paused, not knowing what to say and freaking out about the possible miscommunication that I could be stepping into by pausing us or questioning his actions at this point, so I settled for a gaspy, "you don't have to.. I mean I don't want..."

Edward interrupted me with a smile and quickly swooped back up my body until his face was near mine and he began to slowly and deliberately grind his firm groin between my open legs, only the faded cargo pants he was wearing between us, as he whispered into my ear, "I want you, all of you Bella. Please, let me?" I nodded and felt his teeth graze my ear as he resumed his kisses down my neck, his hand brushing my bra strap off of my shoulder, his fingers running down my side until he reached my skirt, now bunched up around my hips.

His mouth was everywhere, lingering at my breast then down the centre line of my rib cage to my navel as his finger traced my leg from the outside of my thigh inwards, gently pushing my legs wider as he found my opening and gently stroked the soft hair there. I squirmed a little and my hand tangled in his hair as his head dipped below my skirt and he began to plant a row of kisses along my inner thigh. His mouth reached my cleft and his tongue made a slow, deep line up and into me before finding my excited clit. His long finger slipped into my wetness and I clenched around him and moaned. He let out a growl, his cool exhalation of breath caressing me and exciting me further.

His tongue worked my clit building in speed as his finger moved within me again and again. I moved my hips up as a new, deeper pulling sensation built in the core of me and he slipped in a second finger as his tongue rubbed and nuzzled my hard centre. My breath was quick and my heartbeat belted out a thundering rhythm as I felt a shuddering wave rock through me. His fingers stayed inside me and pushed up and forward as his tongue lashed me over and over, the waves of orgasm clutching at him from within and my moaning and mewling sounding far too loud in the dim quiet of the library room. As his motions slowed, he slipped his fingers from me and he delved into me with his tongue, slowly lapping as shudders of pleasure rocked me. His mouth began to make its way up my body again and I tried to catch my breath and slow my embarrassingly loud heart down.

His hands were at his pants, quickly undoing the button. I pushed his hands out of the way and undid the fly myself, he let out a soft moan as I pushed his pants down, revealing him and gently stroked him for the first time. Edward was beautiful everywhere. The muscles of his legs were strong and long, and his smooth stomach rippled under my touch. The words 'vampire sex god' fleeted through my head as I saw him reaching for the side table to get protection. I hadn't even seen it before now. Thoughtful and a brilliant lover (after all this time), how had I gotten so lucky all of a sudden! He quickly tore open the condom and placed it on and I stroked down his sheathed length and felt him quiver and stiffen further. Smooth and thick and best of all – cut – and I couldn't wait any longer. I felt my wet entry and guided him into me as he pressed his body against mine and kissed me where my neck met my shoulder. He slid into me firmly and I clutched at him as he slowly pulled out to stroke again - the intense look of pleasure on his face making me glad I was a devout pelvic floor exerciser. Virginity was all but forgotten at this point. Pain? What pain? This was bliss, I thought as he pushed into me and I kissed his chest, neck and tried to breath evenly and sanely.

He chuckled as my breath tickled his ear and began to push into me again harder and faster. I pulled my leg up and rested it onto the top of the couch, feeling him reach new depths and huff in exhilaration. My hands raked his back, feeling the lean, long muscles ripple under my touch.

At the same time I felt myself on the brink of another orgasm, something that I never knew I could do so soon after the first one. Admittedly I hadn't had much experience other than my clumsy nights on my own, thinking of Edward and letting my fingers do the work I yearned for him to do. I felt him accelerate his own movements, reaching his peak. His jaw tight and pulsing, control and desire warring on his brow.

Suddenly his hand yanked my leg down from the top of the couch and his arms wrapped around and underneath me and I wrapped mine arms around his neck. He rose up and back, lifting me clean off the couch, still clinging to him as he sat back on the couch. He was deeply inside me and now it was my speed and control driving us as I knelt astride him, still clinging to his neck, his mouth kissing my own. I could faintly taste what must be myself on his mouth and although it wasn't bad, I quickly shifted to let him kiss my neck instead.

"Bella, you need to lead," Edward panted. "I'm scared I'm going to crush you."

"As long as we don't stop," I breathed.

I clutched and rose up slowly before releasing and rushing down on his hard point again and again. His hands were on my breasts and I could feel myself boiling under his touch. How can cold be so hot? One of my hands was holding his shoulder and the other, the back of the couch, knuckles all white and tense. Suddenly he reached his limit and clutched me closely and tightly before thrusting his hips up strongly. I kept him submerged as we rocked up again and again with his movement; his pleasure making him groan and say my name in his beautiful voice, made rough and husky in the night. I shuddered and felt myself ripple on him, my back arched, my head involuntarily was thrown back with my face towards the roof and I moaned my joy for the second time.

We were both panting heavily as the shudders subsided and I gently rose up and off Edward. His hands quickly removed the evidence of our lovemaking, he kissed my cheek, my throat, my breast as I sat down next to him on the couch.

He looked into my eyes and smiled at me with a triumphant and giddy shine to his face. I reached forwards and lightly kissed his mouth, gently biting his bottom lip before running my tongue along his top lip and into his mouth. His breath was ragged, his mouth eager and his hands held my face to his for a long, slow kiss.

When we broke apart, he reached down to retrieve his pants, pulling them up as he got off the couch and silently headed to the kitchen. Great arse, I thought as he left the room and I took the moment alone to put myself back together which involved pulling my skirt down, untwisting my bra and shoving my head back through my top. When he came back from the kitchen with a glass of cold water in his hand I was again sitting in the corner of the couch fully clothed (well, sans undies, who knows where they were), raking my fingers through my hair, which I was sure, resembled a birds nest by this stage.

Edward handed me the cold glass of water and sat back down next to me as I drank deeply, his hand holding my free one in a very sweet gesture. He was quiet and simply looked at me while I drank.

I placed the glass on the side table as he lightly touched my lips with his fingers. They felt full and tingling. Not for the first time, I wish I had powers and could read his thoughts. He had said nothing for what felt like an age.

He pulled my face to his but instead of kissing me, Edward pressed his forehead to mine, nose to mine and took a deep breath. "You are utterly stunning," he murmured before pulling away and standing again, holding out his hand to help me up off the couch.

I was on shaky legs as he led me to his bedroom for what I could only hope was round two. Suddenly I stopped and gasped. Edward spun around and looked intently in my eyes, senses clearly on alert for whatever had stunned me.

"Bella? What it is it? Are you hurt?" Edward scanned me head to toe.

"I'm fine. Just.. Alice," I giggled and continued to head towards Edward's room, now towing him behind me.

That cheeky little prophet, I grinned as I remembered the text she had sent:

_You should really wear that nice three quarter skirt I bought you. So comfy and just the thing for a night in at home. – A xoxo_

Thanks for reading everyone. Please review and let me know what you liked. I'm thinking of writing these two little chapters from Edward's perspective – what do you think?


End file.
